


(you're) having my baby

by tothemooon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, also there's like one mention of Niall/Gemma, and why am i even tagging this, bc I like that pairing okay, bc apparently that's a thing with me, but then i remembered i can't write smut for shit, i was gonna write smut, idk i think they're cute, idk i'm done, like so much fluff i'm actually embarrassed, okay now i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemooon/pseuds/tothemooon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course it is, love. It’s the best story ever. And the moral of it is this: if a handsome curly-haired boy with green eyes and dimples comes up to you, run away and run away far, otherwise you’ll find yourself seven-months pregnant and desperately in love with a goofy boy that loves to tell awful jokes.” </p>
<p>or the one where Louis is seven-months pregnant and Harry likes talking to their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you're) having my baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I've been working for a while now which, yeah, it is surprising considering the length, but, well, I'm a fantastic procrastinator if I do say so myself and I've been occupied with trying to pretend to be a good uni student and seeing as I've got nothing better to do during my Thanksgiving break, other than ignoring all my homework I still haven't worked on, I wrote this. It's probably complete shit and I'm sorry but I was bored out of my mind. But come on, it's got Mpreg and seriously, who hasn't ever wondered how Louis would look pregnant with Harry's child? Or is it just me? idk 
> 
> Oh and, not that it's important to the story, but I imagined them to be both around 19 years old when I wrote this, just so you know. But you can imagine them at any age, really, doesn't matter.

It is half-past eleven on a Friday night and while most people his age are out partying, Harry is content enough with just staying home, cuddling in bed with his boyfriend. He’s currently lying between Louis’ parted legs, his chin resting gently over the swell of his seven-month pregnant tummy as he traces soothing patterns over the stretched skin.

It is one of his favourite places to be since-well since _always_ , really-but especially now that Louis is pregnant. He likes talking to the baby, finds that there is nothing more relaxing after a stressful day of uni and an extra shift at the bakery than to come home to his _very_ pregnant boyfriend and lay between his legs as he talks to their child.

And today is no exception. He’s halfway through telling the story of how he and Louis met yet _again-_ he’s probably told the story more times than he can count but it’s his favourite story to tell so-with Louis interjecting with bits and pieces as he threads delicate fingers through Harry’s hair.

“And then I look up, and I see the most brilliant pair of blue eyes looking at me curiously through the bathroom mirror. And I swear, Peanut, it’s as if the whole world stopped; I thought I was seeing an angel.”

“Funny that I thought I was seeing a frog,” Louis says and Harry looks up, jutting his bottom lip out as he meets his gaze with a small frown. Louis giggles, looking at him fondly as he adds, “a _very_ handsome frog.”

“Don’t listen to him, Peanut,” Harry grumbles, “he’s just jealous that he doesn't have my rugged looks and irresistible curls.”

“Oh, is that what you call this mess?” Louis teases, pulling softly at his hair. “Curls? More like rats nest, don’t you think?”

“You love my hair,” Harry says indignantly, his bottom lip jutting out even more.

“Never said I didn’t, bud,” Louis says, smiling what their mates have dubbed his Harry-smile, the one that makes the crinkles by his eyes seem more prominent, makes his eyes shine even brighter. “I love your curls, babe; they’re one of my favourite things about you. Love passing my fingers through them, love pulling at them as you fuck me into the mattress and making you _moan_ -”

“ _Louis,”_ Harry hisses as he covers Louis’ stomach with both of his large hands, eliciting another giggle from the smaller boy. “Not in front of the baby.”

“I’m pretty sure the baby has heard worse, Harold. You’re not exactly quiet during sex, you know.”

Harry can feel himself blush at that and he gives Louis a horrified look, which sends him into another fit of giggles.

“You don’t think the baby’s heard us, do you?” he asks, before dropping his gaze to Louis’ tummy. “Oh, god, Lou, we’ve corrupted him before he’s even born.”

“You’re such an idiot, Haz,” Louis says fondly, placing his free hand over his large stomach. “Your Papa’s such an idiot, baby, did you know? But we love him anyway, don’t we, baby?”

Louis makes a face and bites his lip as he says this, his hand flying to his side. Harry looms over him, his eyes worried as he sweeps his fringe out of his eyes.

“What’s wrong, babe? Something hurt?”

“No, baby just kicked me in the ribs; I think that was his way of agreeing with me.”

Harry grins at this, reaching down to place a tender kiss to the spot Louis had indicated.

“And I love _you_ , Peanut,” he coos, using his baby voice and not caring one bit how ridiculous he sounds. “And Daddy loves you, too. We both love you very, very much and we can’t wait to meet you, Peanut. And neither can Aunt Gemma and Aunt Lou and Uncle Zayn and Uncle Liam.”

“And Uncle Niall,” Louis reminds him and Harry frowns.

“We’re currently not speaking to Uncle Niall,” Harry mutters and Louis giggles.

“It’s been almost a _year_ , Haz. Don’t you think it’s about time you forgave Niall for dating your sister?”

“You only say that because he’s not dating _your_ sister,” Harry grumbles, pouting at him.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Louis says fondly and Harry shrugs as he rests his cheek against Louis’ stomach.

“Yeah, but you love me, remember?”

“Yeah, I do, actually,” Louis says fondly, scratching at his scalp. “Damn you and your rugged looks and irresistible curls for making me fall in love with you.”

“So you’re only saying you fell in love with me because of my looks?”

He shrugs, eyes twinkling in amusement as he grins at Harry. “Well, it definitely wasn’t because of your horrible jokes, love.”

“Heyyy,” Harry squawks indignantly. “You love my jokes. Said so yourself on our first date, remember?”

“I was horny and desperately wanted to get laid, Haz. I said lots of things I didn’t mean.”

“So you didn’t mean it when you said were glad you met me in the toilets?”

“No, that was true,” Louis says, reaching down to place a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’m glad I met you that day.”

“I’m glad I met you, too, Lou,” Harry grins, pressing his lips against Louis’, before pulling away. “Which reminds me, I never finished my story.”

Louis lets out a dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes fondly.

“You’ve told the baby that story a million times now, Haz. I wouldn’t be surprised if he came out reciting it.”

“It’s a good story,” Harry defends as he rests his hand against Louis’ stomach and Louis smiles fondly, placing his smaller hand on top of his larger one.

“Of course it is, love. It’s the best story ever. And the moral of it is this: if a handsome curly-haired boy with green eyes and dimples comes up to you, run away and run away far, otherwise you’ll find yourself seven-months pregnant and desperately in love with a goofy boy that loves to tell awful jokes.”

“Or,” Harry says, grinning up at Louis, “if a blue-eyed angel bumps into you in the toilets, don’t look into his eyes, otherwise you’ll find yourself in love with a demanding boyfriend that wakes you up at three in the morning to buy him Taco Bell only to come back from the store to find that he’s not craving it anymore.”

“Well, Harold, in my defence, you took too long.”

“I was gone for _ten_ minutes, Lou.”

“Should’ve been back in five.”

Harry lets out a breathy chuckle as he rests his head again against the swell of Louis tummy, his hand resuming its previous task of tracing patterns onto his skin, while Louis’ fingers find his scalp again.

“See what I mean, Peanut? Absolutely demanding.”

This time, it’s Louis’ turn to shrug as he says, “Yeah, but you love me.”

And yeah, Harry thinks with a smile as he nuzzles closer to Louis, he really, _really_ does.

“Yeah,” he breathes, turning his head so that he’s looking at Louis. “I do. I love you and I love little Peanut and I love our little family.”

Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he looks at Harry, a fond expression on his face, before reaching down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you both, too.”

They settle back down after that, Louis resting his head against the pillows and Harry nuzzling against Louis’ stomach as he wraps his arm around his waist. They fall into a comfortable silence and Harry can feel his eyes drooping as Louis works his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

And it all feels so perfect and he feels like he could stay there forever, lying in bed with his boy, his lovely, _lovely_ boy who’s carrying his child, _their_ baby and Harry can’t honestly think of a time when he has been or ever will be happier than he is now.

That is, until two months later when they’re finally welcoming a healthy baby girl by the name of Elizabeth Rose Styles.

And yes, he thinks as he looks into his baby girl’s cerulean blue eyes while Louis looks on at them with a fond, tired smile, he’s definitely never been happier in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS SUCKED I'M SORRY
> 
> OH AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND HANUKKAH GUYS AND IF YOU'RE NOT AMERICAN OR JEWISH THEN HAPPY THURSDAY AND WHy am I still writing in capslock?


End file.
